


Shisuta High

by Mochiette



Series: YanSim-ModVerse [2]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fanmade Mod, Baldi is mentioned, F/M, no sure if he would make a appearance or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiette/pseuds/Mochiette
Summary: At Shisuta High School, here's a myth about a math teacher that smacks students with a ruler if they fail a math quiz.





	Shisuta High

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator.
> 
> Writing about Horuda and nine of the rainbow twelve students. 
> 
> Sora, Ryusei, Haruto, Hayato, Yui, Yuna, Sota, Koharu, and Mei will be removed in the next build or a future build to save up space for Osana, the other rivals, and their suitors. Horuda will be removed while the "Mysterious Obstacle" is implemented. I feel so sad but I can understand why YandereDev has to remove them. =( 
> 
> Oka also will be removed from the game temporarily. 
> 
> The only reason why this is "crossover" with Baldi because I originally used a Yandere Simulator Baldi's Basics mod to pose Horuda and the rainbow nine as if they were in a different school after transferring out of Akademi high. (Pose mode screenshots: https://disappointed-muffinz.tumblr.com/post/176570980264)

**Shisuta High**

There's a myth at Shisuta high school about a math teacher named Mr. Baldi. 

The myth has said that he'd strike his ruler on a student who failed at his math quizzes. If a student succeeded at his math quizzes, Mr. Baldi would reward them with a camping trip. 

Or they said. 

Horuda would rather deal with the myth of Mr. Baldi than with the bullies from her old high school. Musume and her gang of friends were horrible and nasty girls behind their pretty faces. They had bullied Horuda to the point that the black-haired have to transfer schools. 

She has to leave her boyfriend, Sora behind at Akademi high along with her friends, Yuna, Yui, Mei, and Koharu. The next thing she knew, her boyfriend and her friends ended up transferring to the same school as her. 

Alongside Sora's friends, Ryusei, Hayato, Sota, and Haruto. 

The only ones that stood behind at Akademi were Kokona, Riku, and Saki. 

Horuda wondered what the heck happened back at Akademi high that caused Sora and the other rainbow students to transfer schools in the first place. 

Again, she did not care about the reasons. Longest Sora and the rest of her friends were now in the same high school as her.

* * *

While in the girl's restroom, Horuda overheard some girls speaking about getting intimate with their boyfriends on the weekend. The topic did not surprise Horuda at all. 

She and Sora have kissed a few times. Well, they shared mostly chaste kisses. They haven't french-kissed yet. Not even once. Through Horuda felt slightly curious of french-kissing. 

Thanks to a romantic OVA of an anime that Sota has once shown to her.

"I'm going to buy condoms after school. Tee hee hee." 

"Good luck, girl!" 

"Just run for your life when you heard the sound of a smacking ruler." 

As the girls exited the restroom, a flushing Horuda stood behind the toilet door.

* * *

After school, inside a public library, Haruto, Sora, Ryusei, and Sota were working on their homework so they wouldn't have to spend their time on homework on the weekend. Haruto eyed at Sora before he kicked his leg to get his attention. 

"What?" Sora eyed back at Haruto, irritatedly. 

"When you and Horuda are going to do it?" 

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Sora." Haruto wriggled his eyebrows, pervertedly. "Love hotels exist for a reason." 

"What the hell!?" Sora startled and glared at Haruto. "We haven't even french-kissed!" 

Everyone paused and looked at Sora and Haruto. Ryusei facepalmed in annoyance while Sota giggled delightfully. The librarian frowned at Sora for yelling. Sora and Haruto glanced at her before they kept their voices lower. Everyone else returned to their businesses. 

"That's lame, dude. Remember to wear a condom." Haruto smirked and stood up, excusing himself to the restroom. 

"Just make sure you and Horuda don't screw at school or Mr. Baldi will find you two," Ryusei warned, jokingly. 

"Shut up, Ryusei." Sora countered back, displeasedly as he covered his flushing face. 

"Who's Mr. Baldi again?" Sota questioned, tilting his head in curiosity.

"The math teacher from the school's myth," Ryusei responded.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about the myth." Sota shrugged, indifferently. 

"Of course. You're too busy with your anime." Sora muttered.

* * *

Shisuta Town. 

Oka's parents will be transferring their jobs to that town, meaning that Oka will be leaving Akademi high school soon. She has to say goodbye to her friends. 

Shin and the others were standing on the front yard at Oka's house. There's a moving truck nearby. 

"Don't worry, Oka." Shin smiled at her. "I will take care of the occult club in your place." 

"Thank you...Shin..." Oka smiled, apologetically. 

"We will miss you, Oka." Supana cried, hugging her. 

"Please text us when you arrived in your new home," Kokuma added, crying as well.

"I will..." 

"You will be gone temporary, right?" Chojo asked, hopefully. 

"Yes..."

"Then, you will be back..." Daku said, feeling relief. 

Oka felt forlorn of leaving her occult club friends. The delinquents can protect them from the bullies. Umeji promised his gang's protection to her friend, so she wasn't too worried. 

Her friends will be okay in her temporary absence.

* * *

Akahana, Kogane, and Momiji visited the park and sat on a bench. The three friends chatted with each other about their plans for the weekend. Akahana decided to revisit Buraza Town to see her old friends. Kogane needed to be out of town for a personal reason. Momiji didn't have anything else to do so she will use the weekend to catch up with her homework. 

"You know," Momiji began. "Earlier at school, I heard a smacking noise coming from a classroom."

"What?" Both Akahana and Kogane stared at them in surprise. 

"Yeah. So, I went to the classroom to investigate but," Momiji paused as her face has become pale. "No one wasn't inside. The classroom was empty. Do you think that it was a ghost of the math teacher?" 

"Hmph! You still believe in the silly myth?" A mocking tone of a feminine voice spoke out. 

Momiji and her friends turned their attention on Himeko and Kasai, a pair of rich girls from their school. These girls may be rude at times but a least they kept to themselves. Kogane rolled her eyes in annoyance. Akahana sighed.

"Why yes," Momiji admitted. "Is there a problem?" 

"Watch your tongue, peasant," Himeko told her in an irritated tone. 

"Yeah! No one talks to Himeko like that!" Kasai said in defense of her friend. 

"No one did not ask for your opinion," Kogane muttered. 

"What was that?" Kasai glared at the Kogame. 

"You heard me." Kogame stood. "Let's go." She glanced at Akahana and Momiji. "We got better things to do." 

"Yeah." Akahana agreed. 

"I'm getting hungry anyway," Momiji added. 

"Hmph, whatever," Himeko muttered, crossing her arms as the girls have left the park. 

"Losers," Kasai said, dismissively. 

* * *

Inside of a tree house in Koharu's backyard, the girls were brainstorming ideas to do for the weekend. 

"We should have a sleepover party with Horuda and the guys!" Yuna exclaimed in excitement. 

"Good idea, Yuna." Yui grinned, evilly. "We can pull pranks on the boys." 

"No thanks." Mei shook her head in disapproval. "I'd rather stay home than spend the night with the guys." 

"You aren't fun." Yui frowned at Mei. 

"I'll be texting Horuda and the guys and ask them if they like the idea." Koharu took out her smartphone. 

"Wait, are you serious?" Mei widened her eyes at the green-haired girl in a daze. 

"Why not? The sleepover idea sounds more fun than the other ideas we have." Koharu grinned. 

Yuna and Yui squealed in delight while Mei facepalmed. 

"Fine, you win," Mei said, giving in. "I don't have nothing else to do on the weekend, and I need to take a break from studying anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Akahana is the removed gardening club member (Red Flower). Akahana means "Red Rose" in Japanese. 
> 
> Kogane is Victim Chan. Part of her name means "Yellow" in Japanese.
> 
> Momiji is Witness-Chan. Her name means "Red leaves, also referred to the maple tree." 
> 
> Himeko is Himedere-chan. Her name means "Princess child" in Japanese.
> 
> Kasai is Tsundere-chan. Her name means "Fire" or "Flame" in Japanese. 
> 
> I could be wrong though. I don't know Japanese at all and only got these meanings through research.


End file.
